


A Chance To Try Bravery 勇敢去做

by Starkstar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkstar/pseuds/Starkstar
Summary: A Chance To Try Bravery    by Owlet的中文翻译，我爱Owlet太太！她是小天使！！！！！
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes&Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	A Chance To Try Bravery 勇敢去做

“改变他对触碰的固有想法”Buck说道。改变….什么？！

“好的，Buck，没问题。呃，谢谢你告诉我”  
他站起来，往后退了几步。他知道自己这样太无礼了,而Bucky不一会儿就会因为他的无礼发疯，把他的沉默往最糟的方向理解，天知道他上次这么做时Bucky疯了多久。  
但是，Steve还是接着后退了。  
改变他的想法。Steve的大脑里一片空白，他需要几分钟来反应一下，哪怕几秒钟也好，谁来告诉我到底这是什么意思？  
Steve小心翼翼地关上自己卧室的门，他坐在地板上用手抵住门，不这样的话，Bucky一会就会破门而入的。“别犯傻，他不会的”Steve想。  
但是，“改变我对触碰的固有想法”？  
它摆在那里。这句话是啥？这句话到底啥意思？为什么他就不能再给点提示？  
Steve明白在经历磨难后他本应该已经做好了时常被惊吓到的准备，拜托自打他一睁眼来到了未来，就经历了一连串的惊吓与奇迹，他钻出那个维生仓，他站在华盛顿的大街中央，他又看见Bucky的脸，他们两个都活着，以及之后的种种。你们看，这么多的惊吓与奇迹，接踵而至。  
那么这次是哪个？Steve需要它是第二个，他只不过是要明白这句话是什么意思。当然也为了让他颤抖的手停下来。  
改变他的想法。关于哪部部分的？  
拥有四倍记忆力的好处是所有东西Steve都能记得异常清晰，那坏处有吗？有啊，时至今日，Steve仍能复述出那天他从天空母舰坠落前Bucky对他说的每一个字，甚至是那些Bucky无意说给他的低语。有两种声音交替出现，一种是Bucky低沉无生气的，宛若机器般的声音，另一种是Bucky小时候的嗓音，像是受到了惊吓般的，音调高高，光是听见就能让人痛苦，他用这种声音说出了最糟的部分，那些细节，那些恐惧，他用这种声音不断乞求，他说“别告诉Steve，别让他知道，藏好别告诉他，我现在这样只会伤害他。”时至今日，每一个字仍会让Steve痛苦异常。  
Bucky残败的躯壳中仍然叫嚣着那种本能——保护。也正是这种本能将Bucky救出苦海，将他变成了现在这个人，坐在他和Steve的公寓楼上，渴望着什么东西。

他显然就是Bucky，尽管他让所有人（除了Steve）叫他Barnes，尽管他被洗成空白，拥有那神秘的三重人格，会做了那么多烘焙，还有那对刀具令人毛骨悚然的迷恋。他可能不是那个历史书上的Bucky，风流倜傥，美女在怀，在布鲁克林的小巷里拯救深陷斗殴中的Steve。  
他更像那个Bucky，在Steve重感冒时担心个要命，为了帮助Steve一家度过贫苦的生活，8岁起就开始课外兼职的Bucky，那个对着熊熊火海嚷出“not without you”的Bucky。  
Steve愿意为了哪怕一英里宽的保护带放弃他的魅力，他觉得自己有忠诚和关怀就够了。他从不认为自己勇敢，真正的勇敢不会是这样：你只是做了应该做的事，你接受所有的磨难并仍然前进，一边期望着自己不会把事情搞砸。  
Bucky才是勇敢的，他比Steve知道的还要勇敢，他在Azzano集中营之后留在了军队，尽管他的恐慌和身体都乱了套。  
所有事——新的身体，新的目标，还有Peggy——甚至那些他从来没注意到的事，全都在让他盲目肯定：Bucky总会在他身边，总会把他拉出泥潭。但是此时此刻所有事——Bucky为他自己造出一个新的自我，他为自己留下了一方天地，而没有像往常一样第一时间通知Steve。Bucky现在拥有自己的优先地位了。  
有时候，Steve觉得自己他幸运过头了。Bucky是上天送给他的人艰不拆的礼物，人艰不拆这词现在还有人用吗？Steve有一半的时间不知道自己要怎样才能不辜负这份礼物。苍天呀！特别是到了要他和Bucky保持距离的时候，既要在他身边又不能太近。每次Bucky的肩膀线条变得僵硬，每次他逃开一个拥抱时，Steve都会在心里把自己暴揍一顿，他觉得自己的难受抵不过Bucky的千分之一。  
改变他的想法。他到底在想些什么？  
Steve想呼叫Sam，但是Sam一定又会重复那句万年不变的话“嘿！兄弟，你呼叫我是为了什么呢？你的老伙计就在你的身边呀。”  
他需要活动一下，他想不了这么多。  
他换上跑步的装备 ，打开卧室门的那一刻他听见Bucky手臂机械快速运转的声音。  
“这都是你的错”他责备自己道。  
Bucky可能像个雕像似的坐在他的椅子里，但他的机械臂发出的声音显然不是个好兆头。  
Steve只是需要一点时间，就一点点时间，然后他就能搞定这件事了。他保证会呆在这栋楼里，他最多能做到这一步了。他还能站在电梯里假装冷静，他还可以爬上跑步机假装这就是一次再普通不过的每日健身跑。  
Steve提高了跑步机的速度。  
他当然也记得其他人。歌舞团的Helen和Wilma亲身上阵对着他摸来舔去直到他逃脱她们的魔爪，那天的经历历在目，之后她们的嘲笑并没有困扰他，毕竟与他扑朔迷离，奇形怪状的人生经历相比，那可算不上什么糟糕。  
地堡里的金发女郎，对着他毛手毛脚，甚至往他身上贴的女人们（还有一些男人），他们来自一些奢华宴会，或是工作聚餐，老天，甚至是来自该死的街上，他们围着他，而他宛若案板上的一块厚牛排，那些人从来也不问问他是否愿意被这么多爪子摸。这种搞笑的状况持续了大概有一周，直到Steve看透了他们的本意：就像在军队里一样，他们只对这具躯壳感兴趣，这个上天突然赠予他的礼物和责任。原来他们不是对我这个人感兴趣。Dammit！  
情况在未来也并没有什么好转，就拿他在华盛顿约过的那几次灾难性的会来说吧。没人问他最近读了什么书，没人问他的想法或是他的观点，他们只聊些复联的事，聊那些名利浮华。他们看着他就像在看一盘甜点，他们跟他约会只是为了把他带出去和所有人炫耀。  
“我讨厌那样”  
现在他可以自言自语了，棒极了，他要变成Bucky了。  
Steve蹒跚走下跑步机。  
Peg身着红裙，Buck打破九项日常着装规范还说着“我要变成你了”，那时的他们从没想过这一刻是多么真实鲜活。  
不，是Steve从没想过这一刻是多么真实鲜活，但他不介意去不断探索。  
他又跳上跑步机，打开开关，以更快的速度奔跑起来。  
记忆里，Steve能清楚地明白他从没死过，他活着经历了一切：他记得Bucky在集中营后会疼到抽搐，他记得Bucky变得多疑易怒，他假装疯狂喝酒直到醉死过去，他忘了抽烟，忽略去追女孩，在每次治疗后几乎把肠子吐出来。他变得皮包骨头，眼神空洞，但他还是那个可以在咆哮突击队里发号施令的人，他是人们离不开的中士，他会对每一个人碎碎念，像个妈妈嘱咐孩子那样，他就这样蒙蔽了所有人的双眼，他们从不知道他是怎样分崩离析的。  
Fuck the train。Steve明白早在火车之前他就已经忽略了拯救Bucky的机会。  
他调高速度。  
Bucky和Peg。仅剩的两个活着的人，也是自妈妈死后唯二的两人一直照看着Steve。他们不是在照看着人们对Captain America的想象、英雄主义情节，不是在照看那坨肌肉，他们是真正在关心那个小Steve的人，后来Sam和Nat也来了，但是他们没见过小Steve。他们从未真正了解驻扎在这具肉体里的小steve，那个曾经每天光活着就已经十分不易的人，那个很长时间里在这世上只有一个人会爱他的人，那个只有一个活人会担心他的存在的人。  
那个担心他的人就在他楼上，这个点钟还可能在炒什么东西。他可能在自己安静的世界里独自恐慌着。他还是那个只关心他内在的神秘小队的一员，他才不管这具肉体是渺小还是雄壮。  
Peggy是他生命中的礼物，她总能看穿他，Steve也愿意被他看穿。  
还有Bucky。  
Steve记得一场大战后，Bucky躺在医院里，医生给他来了一针麻醉，含糊不清的说道“你是我最喜欢的人，Steve，不管你的身体是L码还是S码。”  
Steve关上了跑步机，空气里有一丝丝橡胶烧焦的味道，但是现在不是联系Tony跟他就体育器材扯皮的好时机。  
他好想消失一下，所有事都不必担心了，哪怕一分钟也好，没有Bucky皱着眉离开，没有任何人对他失望。他想要依靠，而不是被依靠。  
他想要忘掉所有有关他俩躯壳的糟心事：实验、折磨、使用、利用、充分被利用，他们是活生生的人，Bucky甚至是三个人，明显他们不全是自己身体的主人。  
他们都变了，他们都死而复生。在如今这个灯火通明，高速运转的世界里没有空间留给安静的东西。Stevev想要安静，他想要在这个世界的某处安定下来，那时他才可以卸下一个壮小伙的责任重担。他不得不强壮，哪怕随之而来的重量远超过他的盾牌。  
Bucky会说——是mission会说——“保护”。Bucky在他们最糟的时刻仍保护了他，那是Bucky一直以来都在做的事，不同的命运、人格里，Bucky一直都在保护他。Steve感觉他们好像生来属于彼此。  
好像？  
好像。  
老天呀。  
他重重坐在地板上。  
Steve在心里把自己分成整齐有规律的几部分：这是Captain America而这是Steve，那个是超级士兵，而这个是因为哮喘预计只有30年的人生。这是他想要大声嚎哭的欲望（他看到黑暗中苍老健忘的Peggy，她美丽却正在陨落，病床上摆着她孩子的照片，没有一张是有他的，旁边还有那个她永远也不会打开的戒指盒）。那是占据他人生大部分的孤独。这是责任：双层不锈钢墙紧紧锁住他的所有，把他与外界隔离开。  
Sam会问“那还不管用吗？”  
屁用不管。  
他在注射血清前的记忆并不太好，但那些记忆还是会如潮水般涌来。那是他双层不锈钢墙中最里面的记忆，Steve甚至会否认它们的存在，但是就在此刻，他大汗淋漓地坐在纽约一幢不可思议的建筑物的地下健身房的地板上，就在这不可思议的一年，他已经做了很多不可思议的事，所以他可以接受那些看似不可思议的不堪的回忆了。  
空气又热又黏，他的胸腔坚如磐石，甚至无法呼吸。他感觉到小时候挨揍的痛苦，感觉到看到妈妈咳血沾满手帕时的心痛。看着母亲离开自己，明白自己无法常伴母亲左右，从此他在世上不会再有根了。  
一觉醒来被告知他爱的人没了一半，但是Bucky还在呀，Bucky从没有远离他，他甚至不知从哪弄来一个镍杯，这样他们就能自制奶昔了。他分享一个个Steve听都没听过笑话，而终于有一天Steve说“老妈，我得带着他去天台对着月亮嚎叫去，他今天不适合人类陪伴。”  
在沉默的间隙，睡眠的间隙中，月光会轻洒在Bucky的脸上。那是Steve这辈子都在看着的脸，他画过这张脸千百遍，他还痛殴过这张脸，但在月光和阴影下，Steve还能呼吸一滞，他感觉自己肚子里有一群蝴蝶，还有这个念想“他可真好看。”  
Steve都不知道是笑还是打些什么东西好，或许两者皆有。  
或许他真的太傻了。  
或许这是一次不那么傻，不那么孤独的机会。  
或许这次他要学会勇敢了。  
Steve擦干净跑步机和地板上的小水坑，他接着去做一些器械训练，慢慢找回肌肉紧绷的感觉。  
1945年时他不太关心生死。尤其是那列火车之后。哪怕是Peggy也没有真正让他后悔过坠海。但是独自在未来醒来？被一堆陌生人环绕，就像他是一个正在展出的亮晶晶的八音盒，就像他们唯一想要的不过是他的身体而不是他这个人。好吧，他不介意被外星人嗅來嗅去，也不介意未来扔给他的一堆疯狂事。  
直到那天他带着一张被打肿的脸和被捅穿的肠子从华盛顿的医院醒来，他才找到了自己生活下去的目标，他觉得自己世界的色彩都明亮了起来，找到Bucky，让他安全，就像很久之前Bucky对他那样。  
这是他自己选择的任务。  
上帝呀，他们居然可以活着在另一个世纪相遇，如果Stark的情报无误的话。其他所有人都会消逝，变成墓碑，变成课本上的历史，但他们却仍在世，他们就像永恒。  
这种想法曾经让Steve的胸口很痛很痛。但是现在，他想要活下去。  
他想要找到新的冰淇淋口味好让Bucky可以对其指点一二。他想和Bucky一起遨游书海再花一下午的时间去为书中的一些情节辩论。他想知道Bucky会为了修复他们的关系做出些什么奇怪甜蜜的事，他想知道安全到底是什感觉。  
Steve想要继续下去。他想是因为他终于不用再独自一人。  
该坐电梯上楼了。  
在他们房间的门厅里，Steve就闻到了Bucky心情崩塌的味道。Bucky又把食物做了些奇怪的组合给烤了，Bucky总能把Steve以为这辈子都不会一起出现的食材给做成烘培。味道越糟糕说明他越不高兴。，味道越好说明烤的真不错。Steve忍不住笑了笑。作为减压方式的一种，Bucky烘焙法是个很新颖的存在。所以到底要怎么解决呢？  
如果Bucky开心一点了他会不会停止烘焙呢？  
“别这么混蛋，Rogers”他想。  
Bucky有很多减压方式。烘焙，偷拿Steve的睡衣（偶尔会偷穿），泡2小时澡，躺在地板上。还有一些Bucky自己都没在意的方式。比如每次团队训练后的肩膀拍拍，比如当他集中精力去想一件事时会自己跟自己吵起来。  
但是它们都是有用的。他不是一个正常人，但是他们谁又是呢？这栋楼里全是有点障碍的人。  
他们被冰川阻隔，被几十年的光阴分割，还被枪林弹雨阻隔,但他们仍然找到了回来的路。尽管Bucky回来的路很惊人。他克服了新世界的一切并坚定地找到了Steve这个怪咖。Bucky还经常爆发出惊人的智慧，他能让方圆3米内的老人迅速变成他的忠实粉丝。连Hulk都喜欢他，连Stark的AI都爱他。  
这就是Bucky，所有人都爱Bucky，但Bucky只爱Steve。  
如果仅仅是和Bucky谈恋爱就可以把他拉出地狱，Steve为什么会说不呢？他愿意一试。他们都变了，世界也变了，他们延续一个世纪的友情为什么不能也改变一点呢？  
他愿意给Bucky无数次机会，一次又一次，直至世界的尽头。  
Steve走进门，厨房岛看上去像烘焙店，这间房间闻上去又甜蜜又温暖，像是家的味道。  
Bucky的头上有面粉，他磨旧的T恤上也有，他看见Bucky用手不断卷着衣角，这有点搞笑。但他仍是Steve见过的最美好的东西。  
他觉得自己又精神满满了，这种简单的快乐与渴望已经太长时间没有光顾他了。他和Bucky总能和好如初，所以这可能或是一次新的冒险。两个布鲁克林男孩，不断探索新鲜事物，对吧？  
或许他们的坚持没有意义，或许他们的前路满是磨难，但是这些磨难他们终会解决它。  
或许。。。。  
或许：他们就应该共度一生。  
“好吧，”他想“好的，对，让我们放手一搏！”


End file.
